nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaise Harman
Blaise Harman is a witch, a member of Circle Twilight, and the first cousin of Thea Harman; the two of them are descendants of Hellewise Hearth-Woman through their grandmother, Edgith. First appearing in Secret Vampire, she is explored more fully in the book Spellbinder. History Blaise is the only child of Draco Saros and Nissa Harman. She was born just before midnight, only minutes before her cousin Thea, who was born just after midnight the following day. Blaise's mother died giving birth to her and her father died a few years later. Blaise and Thea, who had also been orphaned, were raised by relatives and grew up viewing each other as sisters. Unfortunately, their relationship became quite strained when they reached their teens, due to Blaise's rebellious nature and penchant for trouble-making. Blaise especially enjoys flirting with human boys and casting love spells on them, toying with them, then dumping them. Blaise, however, tends to take things too far. Her actions usually result in her boyfriends becoming completely enthralled by her and committing illegal and potentially dangerous acts to prove their "love" for her. This has resulted in Thea and Blaise being expelled from at least five schools since they were fifteen, and being moved around the country to live with different relatives. At the last school Blaise attended, her boyfriend Randy Marik went completey insane and burnt down the gym for her, resulting in yet another expulsion. This time, Blaise and Thea were sent to to live with Grandma Harman in Nevada and were warned that if anything untoward happened again, they would both be sent to live with their very strict and old-fashioned Aunt Ursula, at her infamously isolated, fortress-like home, the Convent. Despite this, however, Blaise never seemed to even consider changing her ways. Secret Vampire Blaise is first introduced in Secret Vampire. Poppy North, who has recently been transformed into a vampire, briefly visits Grandma Harman's store, where she meets Thea and Blaise. Blaise, who is getting ready to attend Thierry Descouedres' Summer Solstice party, takes an instant dislike to Poppy, apparently jealous of the attention Ash Redfern pays to her. She also guesses that Poppy is a renegade vampire and that Ash is planning on exposing her to the Elders, but says nothing about this, even though it would most likely result in Poppy's death. Spellbinder In Spellbinder, Blaise has a much larger role in the story. She and Thea have just begun attending their new school, Lake Mead High, and despite her grandmother's warning not to get into trouble, Blaise immediately begins plotting with two Circle Midnight girls, Vivienne and Selene to charm and toy with the human boys in the school. Blaise initially sets her sights on Eric Ross; however, Thea, who is attracted to Eric (she later realises he is her soulmate) and doesn't want Blaise to harm him, claims that she wants Eric for herself. Blaise, rather than being annoyed at her cousin, is pleased that Thea "is finally growing up" and offers to help her win him over. Blaise later has a nasty encounter with her ex, Randy Marik, when he turns up at the Homecoming Dance and threatens Blaise with a straight razor. Fortunately, Eric and the teachers (with some help from Thea) manage to intervene before Randy can harm her. When an upset Thea tells Blaise that she thinks Eric is her soulmate and is afraid of what will happen if the Night World finds out, Blaise is clearly concerned for Thea's well-being. She unemotionally decides that Eric will have to killed in order to protect Thea, ignoring her cousin's protests. Blaise decides that the best way to do this is have Eric fall in love with her instead and begins working on a magical necklace, using forbidden materials, to enchant Eric. Blaise interrupts Thea when she attempts to summon the spirit of a witch. Horrified by Thea's use of such dangerous spells and believing she trying to summon the spirit to attack her, Blaise tries to stop the ritual, grabbing the box of spirit amulets. When Thea tries to grab the box back, Blaise accidentally drops it, causing the amulet of Suzanne Blanchet to fall into the magical fire and unleashing her vengeful spirit upon the school. Blaise's love spell on Eric ultimately fails, much to her frustration. Blaise later agrees to help Thea try to make Eric fall in love with a girl named Pilar, though this failed as well. Blaise attended the Samhain celebrations dressed as in her traditional black Circle robes - Thea claimed that she was going as Maya, though Blaise's main reason for wearing her robes is because she "knows she looks best in them." Blaise is removed from the celebrations, however, and brought before the Inner Circle, charged with making charms using illegal materials and casting forbidden spells. After Thea managed to re-trap Suzanne Blanchet with Eric's help, there was some deliberation over what to do with them; the Inner Circle believed they deserved to live, but Night World law commanded that they should die. Thea suggested that they use the Cup of Lethe to make herself and Eric forget about witches and the Night World; as Thea would then technically be a lost witch, she and Eric could live in peace. Blaise, however, managed to switch the potion with watered-down ice tea at the last minute, so that Thea could keep her powers. Blaise and Aradia - who was in on the plan - bid goodbye to Thea and Eric and suggested they join Circle Daybreak. Blaise also revealed that she was being sent to the Convent for her crimes; however, she also revealed that she had discovered that a witch named Sheena was the one who turned them in and that she plans on getting revenge. Other novels Blaise is mentioned in other stories in the series. It is mentioned in Witchlight ''that she was considered to be a potential candidate of the Wild Power prophecy, though this was soon proved to be false. It is possible that Blaise ended up joining Circle Daybreak alongside her cousin, though it is never confirmed. She is set to reappear in ''Strange Fate. Physical Appearance Blaise is a striking girl and inhumanly beautiful, even for a Night Person. She is said to "reel guys in just by being". Blaise is depicted as curvy with dark hair and "smouldering grey eyes". Blaise often uses her beauty to her dark advantage: to toy with the minds of human boys. Grandma Harman states that Blaise bears a very strong resemblance to Maya, sister of Hellewise, in both appearance and personality. Personality Blaise is often seen to be sharp, confident and manipulative, with a talent for maliciousness. Like most Night People, she regards humans, particularly young men, as nothing but playthings for her, uncaring of the negative outcome this has on herself, Thea or them. She often sees things in distinct terms, as her only solution to Thea having a human for a soulmate is to kill him to protect her cousin, despite Thea's pleadings. She is also shown to be quite intelligent and observing, demonstrated when she guessed that Poppy North was a renegade vampire moments after they met. This is also another example of Blaise's rather black and white view of the world; she guessed that Ash was planning on exposing Poppy to the elders, which would most likely lead to her death, but appeared to be entirely unmoved by this, let alone considering attempting to intervene. In regards to Thea, Blaise is often moody and teasing, but shows great loyalty and love for her cousin, willing to even kill for her, and helps her in the end to remain with Eric, upset by the thought of never seeing Thea again. Blaise has a remarkable skill in crafting magical items, especially necklaces, which are designed to induce passion in men, even with Blaise's own voluptuousness. Despite her flaws, Blaise is loyal to and protective of her family, in particular her cousin Thea. Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting: Like her Cousin, Blaise had the power to cast Spells. She is especially talented at love spells. * Potion making: Blaise had a special talent to make potions. Individual Powers * Luring: Blaise used the power to lure the boys in her school. Night World: The Ultimate Fan Guide The granddaughters of the Crone, Blaise and Thea are cousins and the end of the Harman line. With personalities as opposite as night and day, these two girls are at once intense rivals and best friends. Trivia *Like many of her family, Blaise has a Greek name (the French version of the original Greek Vlasios), which means "Lisping", "Limping" or "Stuttering", ironic considering Blaise's bold demeanor. It is also one of the few witch names not connected to a particular deity, although it is the name of a Christian saint. *Blaise appears to be partially based on the character of Faye Chamberlain from The Secret Circle, another novel series by L. J. Smith. Both girls are similar in demeanor and, most notably, have a cousin who are the complete opposite to them. Like Faye, Blaise is said to be the "night" to Thea's "day". **Unlike Faye and her cousin Diana, Blaise and Thea have a much more positive relationship and even consider each other sisters. *Although Blaise is frequently compared to Aphrodite - the Greek goddess of love and beauty - in her ability to attract men and "use love as a weapon", she ironically has the special talent of another Greek deity, Hephaestus, who was known for his ugliness and talent of crafting exquisite weapons and jewelry. In another ironic twist, Hephaestus happened to have been married to Aphrodite, though the goddess was notoriously unfaithful to her homely husband. *Thea alludes to the myth of Phaedra when comparing Blaise to Aphrodite. In the myth, an Athenian prince insults Aphrodite, and as an act of vengeance the goddess causes the prince's stepmother, Queen Phaedra, to fall in love with him. Phaedra's handmaiden informs the prince of the situation, but the reasonably horrified youth rejects her. Angered, Phaedra kills herself, but leaves a note to the king falsely accusing the prince of assaulting her. In response, the king unthinkingly uses a curse to cause the prince to die in a chariot accident, completing Aphrodite's revenge. Interestingly, it is mentioned on the family tree that there is a Redfern by the name of Phaedra, the wife of Tormentil Redfern and mother of Delos. *She appears to know Quinn, as she once mentioned to Thea the possibility of asking Quinn to kill Eric Ross for them. *Although Blaise is noted for closely resembling Maya, unlike the vampire matriarch, Blaise is far more loyal to, and protective of, her family. She additionally lacks the ever-changing eye colors of Maya. *Blaise's strong resemblance to Maya could be attributed to her Redfern ancestry; Maya being the ancestress of the Redfern Family. *Because Blaise was considered a candidate of the Wild Power prophecies by Grandma Harman, she may have seceded from the Night World and joined Circle Daybreak. * At one point, Thea likens Blaise to Medea, a famous figure in Greek mythology. Medea features heavily in the stories of the Greek hero Jason, and assists him many times in his quest for the Golden Fleece, on the condition that he marry her and bring her back to Greece with him. In this way, Blaise is very similar to Medea, manipulating people to get the things she wants. Like Blaise, Medea also had a dark and vengeful side. In the play Medea ''by Euripedes, Medea is overcome with rage and grief when Jason, her husband, betrays her to marry a Corinthian princess named Glauce, and does nothing to prevent his new father-in-law from banishing Medea from the city. Medea exacts a terrible and bloody revenge on those who have wronged her; she kills both Glauce and her father in front of the whole court using poisoned clothes, that she had sent to Glauce as 'gesture of goodwill', and even murders her two beloved sons by Jason, knowing that in doing so, she will hurt her husband as well and end his line. Blaise also displays a willingness to hurt the people she loves for what she sees as being 'justifiable' reasons; she plots to seduce and harm - perhaps even kill - Thea's soulmate, Eric, due to her concern that Thea will be putting herself in danger by breaking the laws of the Night World, even though Thea makes it quite clear that she would never forgive Blaise if she harmed Eric. * Although Blaise frequently spends time with Circle Midnight witches, shares many of their ideals and beliefs - particularly in regards to humans - and expresses interest in joining them, she is actually a member of Circle Twilight. It is unknown if, after the events following ''Spellbinder, ''she chose to join Circle Midnight or turned her back on the Night World and joined Circle Daybreak. Appearances *Secret Vampire '' *''Spellbinder '' * Witchlight ''(mentioned only) *Strange Fate'' References See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Harman Family